


Loki x Reader - Diabolical Cup of Tea (WARNING: DEPRESSION)

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Oneshot, based off Tumblr post, loki x reader oneshot, warning of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: WARNING FOR DEPRESSIONOk, this started out as a funny random story I came up with after I made a rather diabolical cup of tea earlier which I posted about on tumblr!Whilst this started out jokey, it soon took a deep turn for some reason haha so I apologise!





	Loki x Reader - Diabolical Cup of Tea (WARNING: DEPRESSION)

“What the in Odin’s name is that?”

“What?” You asked, glancing over at Loki as you sat down on the sofa, watching your mug carefully so as not to spill anything.

“That concoction in your hand.” He clarified from where he sat in the armchair opposite you, nodding to the mug in your hands.

You frowned down at it, then back up at him. “It’s tea.” You stated, puzzled.

He closed his book and leant over to get a better look. “It’s milk.” He corrected with disgust, lowering himself back into his chair and opening his book again.

“So, I was feeling lazy,” You shrugged. “It’s not like I made it for you.” You pointed out moodily.

“Are you truly telling me that you were too lazy to add the tea bag?” Loki asked incredulously.

“No.” You scowled. “I just didn’t stir it.”

He rolled his eyes at you. “I do believe that’s even worse.” He muttered. “And, let me guess,” He drawled lazily, “You put the milk in first as well?”

“Maybe…” You muttered sullenly, leaning back in your chair and taking a sip. Yeah it was weak, but you didn’t really care. You watched Loki roll his eyes again. “You know, you seem to be taking this awfully personally for a cup of tea,” You observed, “Especially a cup of tea that’s not even yours.” You added.

“Quite the contrary, I assure you I suffer no emotional trauma towards your drink,” He muttered, “I just cannot quite understand why you would go through the effort of making a cup of tea, to not then actually have a cup of tea at the end of it.” He pointed out, then dropped his head back to his book.

You raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, not understanding why he seemed to care so much about this. “It does taste like tea though,” You stubbornly point out, “It’s just a bit weak.”

“And the bottom shall be over-brewed.” He pointed out, not bothering to look up from his page this time.

“But the middle will be perfect!” You exclaimed, teasingly, now taking another sip from your ‘diabolical concoction’.

“If you simply stirred the drink you could have a perfect cup of tea all the way through.” He grumbled, turning the page.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” You smirked.

Loki glanced over at you with a furrowed brow. “You need to have fun with your hot drinks?” He questioned.

You sighed in exasperation. “No, just –“ You stopped, sighing again. “Doesn’t matter.” You mumbled, shaking your head and looking away, deciding it wasn’t worth the time trying to explain it to Loki who seemed to take everything so literally.

“No,” Loki said now though, closing his book fully now and setting it aside, “you intrigue me,” He said, “What is this about?”

“Uh - tea.” You said, lifting your cup up, with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Loki scowled, leaning forwards now, not buying your attempt to brush his observation aside. “You wondered why I cared about your cup of tea, but I want to know why you don’t.” He said, eyeing you with interest.

You glanced self-consciously down at the milky contents of your cup. “Because I just don’t.” You shrugged before glancing back up at Loki who you could see didn’t seem too convinced as he studied you over the arm of his chair.

“Is this possibly to do with the medication you have begun taking?” He asked, furrowing his brow, leaning even further forward, his elbows on his knees. Something must have flickered across your face because his eyes seemed to suddenly light up and he sat back. “It is.” He breathed.

“How did you know about my medication?” You scowled, annoyed.

“I enquired into your whereabouts the other day and was informed you were at the healers,” He explained with a bored expression, “I then also noticed you returning to the tower later that day with a small paper bag.”

“Maybe I was just ill.” You defended.

“It would seem you are.” He observed.

“I’m not ill.” You growled. “I’m just –“ You stopped, biting your lip as you looked back down at the still pale tea in your mug, now slightly tinged brown where some of the stationary tea bag had leaked into it, staining the milk. “Just depressed.” You finally admitted down at the liquid.

Something flickered across Loki’s face. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” He muttered, leaning forward again, “But I believe that is an illness.” He pointed out.

“Well, kind of, but –“

“If you are going to attempt to ‘brush off’ your particular condition,” He interrupted you, “I’ll urge you to save your breath.” He said sternly. “You wouldn’t brush off a broken leg –“ He paused, “Actually I do believe you would…” Loki muttered and you felt your lip quirk, “Nonetheless, you would still dress it in cast – even you wouldn’t be that idiotic.”

“I appreciate your confidence.” You muttered sarcastically, sipping your cup again, more of the tea flavour reaching you now.

You could feel Loki’s eyes still watching you. “How do you believe it is going?”

“Hmm?” You asked, looking over at him, feeling like you had missed something.

“Your medication.” He clarified. “Do you believe it is helping?”

Great, you were still on that, you thought, frowning at him. You sighed, not quite believing you were having this conversation with Loki, and even more confused why he seemed to care. “Uh, well I thought it was,” You admitted, but – uh,” You held up the mug as evidence, “I’m not quite so sure anymore.”

Loki nodded gravely in apparent understanding. “They do require time to work.” He said almost gently.

“How do you know?” You asked, frowning in confusion.

He gave a single shrug as he leant back in his chair again, “Reading.” He said simply.

“Right…” You nodded slowly, though eyed him suspiciously, “And, was this ‘reading’ by any chance of the instruction leaflet in my box of tablets?” You asked him with raised brows.

“You intrigued me.” He confessed again as his excuse. You scowled at him and he seemed to suddenly realise he may have over stepped a line. “I – uh – apologise if you believe that to be an invasion of your privacy.” He stated formally.

You sighed, letting your face relaxed, “Honestly, its fine.” You mumbled, “I should be annoyed, but I’m not.” You shrugged casually. “Hey, maybe that’s the depression.” You smirked, toasting the air with your mug weakly before taking another sip of the now lukewarm liquid.

Loki studied your face as though looking for something. “So, you are… Ok?” He asked warily.

You looked up again in surprise, nodding your head as you swallowed, “Yeah.” You mumbled unconvincingly, running a hand through your hair, “Most of the time.” You admitted, leaning forward to place your cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of you. “Uh – It’s hard sometimes,” You confessed, then smiled weakly to yourself. “But it’s actually nice to tell someone.” You admitted. “Doesn’t make me feel quite so alone…” You trailed off quietly, embarrassed when you felt the tears sting in your eyes, and quickly pretending you had an inch on the side of your nose, ducking your head and silently brushing them away. You cursed yourself for getting so emotional in front of the cold, often cruel, god, knowing he didn’t really care about your mental health – he was probably just interested by the many different way Midgardians were weak.

You were pulled from your thoughts when a movement in front of you caught your eyes and you lifted your head slightly to see Loki now crouching down in front of where you sat, his face uncharacteristically open and gentle. You cleared your throat as you tried to keep yourself reasonably together, letting your hands fall into your lap, and dropping your gaze again, unable to look Loki in the eye despite feeling his gaze trying to meet yours.

You chuckled weakly at your lap, trying to make light of your misery. “How can you make drinking a poorly made cup of tea so deep?” You sniffed, knowing it was probably pointless now to fight your emotions, though you continued to try to.

You suddenly felt Loki silently take your hands in his and you stared at the contact as Loki now got to his feet and moved to take a seat on the cushion next to you, pulling you by your hands into his body. You let yourself be led into his chest despite your confusion by this action, letting yourself rest your forehead against him as the tears now ran unhindered down your cheeks. You’d never talked to anyone about any of your struggles before - not having been here long enough to feel that comfortable around anyone - and everything seemed to have built up inside you.

“It’s a gift.” Loki murmured above you, his breath gently tickling your hair and you smirked into his loose linen shirt - knowing the material must be dampening under your tears – but froze when you suddenly felt the pressure of his kiss on the top of your head.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, Loki resting his cheek on your head as he rubbed soothing circles on your back until you managed to gain back some control of yourself. You finally pulled back and Loki looked at you with concern, silently asking if you were ok. You gave him a weak smile in reassurance, but now felt awkward and confused, never having been this close to the god, let alone shared such a tender embrace with him.

You weren’t sure what to do now.

“Um… Thank you.” You muttered lamely. “For – uh – that.” You gestured vaguely at him.

“Any time.” He smiled gently, and you were surprised to see he seemed to mean it. You felt your cheeks warm and a bit of you wanted to lean back into him - return to the embrace - but the other part of you knew you probably couldn’t or shouldn’t.

Instead, you leant to reach for your tea again. There were only a few mouthfuls left in the cup and it was practically stone cold, but you drank it anyway for something to do, making a face as you swallowed the last two mouthfuls.

Loki frowned at you in question.

“Over-brewed.” You announced clicking your tongue at the flavour. Loki just chuckled as you placed the empty mug back on the table.

“Come on,” He held out a hand to you with a gentle smile, “I’ll make you a proper cup of tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise that Loki is a bit ooc, I’m struggling to get into his character recently (I need to watch some more Thor, or at least clips! But I haven’t got around to it yet)
> 
> This is the link to the post in case anyone wants to know why I wrote this haha:  
> http://thejokersenigma.tumblr.com/post/173191510927/thejokersenigma-thejokersenigma-ive-just


End file.
